sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
Demons are the dark creatures who inhabit the land of the surface. Their current population under Demise's reign outnumbers all other inhabitants, which in turn has forced some creatures to move to new locations within their home province to avoid being cursed or suffering from demonic possession by living in close range of their presence. Appearance Demons vary in appearance, ranging from monstrous or animal-like to humanoid. Many possess horns, wings, or a tail, and some have none at all. Ears can appear pointed or rounded, but what determines this is unknown. Demons are also notably larger than humans, as their average height is around 2 metres tall (about 6ft, 6in). Their appearance usually depends on what tribe they belong to and what province they are originally from, but this isn't always the case as different demons have mingled with one another over thousands of years, resulting in a combination of various physical characteristics. Abilities Demons are capable of many different dark magic abilities, although some are more able than others to perform certain levels of sorcery. It is debated that horns are a possible symbol of dark magic status. (For instance, demons without horns are more capable of a higher level of sorcery than demons with horns. The smaller the horns appear, the more dark magic the demon can conjure.) Specific abilities (such as teleportation, invisibility, healing, etc.) vary from demon to demon. As a permanent part of their existence, demons are automatically born with an aura of darkness. Because of this, any creature who is pure (or simply without the dark aura) and lives within any number of demons will be affected by it through curse or demonic possession. This will usually take place at night and reoccur until the curse is broken or the demon(s) leaves. This same aura of darkness is also what forms the Demon Realm on more populated parts of the surface. Role Demons live to achieve two main goals: 1) survive/live well, and 2) become the dominating species. As a result, their hierarchy of self-preservation and self-proclaimed societal advancement has left them blind to the possibility of any other greater power residing within the realm. But not all demons agree on the same goals. Few believe there should be some sort of coexistence between demons and other creatures, and a very small portion of demons disagree with their society and/or the king's plans for their future. It is believed that a resistance has formed amongst these particular demons, but no demon has been able to prove this claim. Lifestyle The lifestyle of a demon is remarkably similar to that of a human. Demons are known to shop, cook, enjoy entertainment, spend time with others, and revel in many other human-like activites. But unlike the humans of the Goddess, demons under Demise's rule follow somewhat of a “class” system. While the less fortunate struggle to make ends meet through petty jobs or thievery, the upper class demons (who are usually those born with higher sorcerer skills) live a bountiful life consisting of food, shelter, and the king's undying protection and loyalty. Demon Citizens and Other Characters : A list of demons and characters commonly used in S-Verse.